Want to know something?
by LassRonan0020
Summary: What happened if you watch an unexpected episode from one of your favourite shows?


I was lying on my aunt's couch and as usual, reading fanfics, head cannons and some videos on youtube. Of course, it was Hetalia. I'm browsing about Romano a.k.a. South Italy; he is my favourite character after all. Tee-hee. Back on me, I took my headsets and plug it in my phone. I got bored and like I said, browsing about Sweet Romano~. I searched and searched but nothing's new in youtube. I also tried at nicovideo, since I have an account there, but nothing else. I end up searching in google. I know pretty common eh? Then something caught my eyes. It's labeled "Hetalia: The Beautiful World 'Specia...

Since I can't read the rest, so I simply open it on a new tab. I waited to finish the page to load. "Finally!" I shouted. Luckily no one was here, so I can shout, like a boss. Anyway, the title said "Hetalia: The Beautiful World 'Special Episode~' " I was happy at first, but then I don't remember any post to livejournal that there is gonna be a new episode, but my thoughts was washout when I thought "Maybe it was just newly uploaded, but heck, who cares it a new episode" so, I clicked and let it buffer. As the video, started, I paused and took things like foods and drinks. When all my errands are complete, I lay my back on the couch, once more and start the video. Of course, it started with the usual intro and a sub 'Special Episode' appear below. A smile form on my face, as I chew my chocolate bar. I also notice it was more than five minutes, unlike the previous episodes, but I just shrugged it away.

The screen was black and a voice spoke. I could swear it was Romano's voice and a Japanese text appear and the sub says 'Want to know something?'. Then a scene where there was a large field. In it, you could see two brunettes. The one was big and have so many curls and the other seems to be a child. Then the scenes zoom to them, and then I recognize them. "It was Grandpa Rome and Chibivene." I said. It's a good thing I'm alone 'cuz if not, my friend is gonna scold me for calling him 'Chibivene' instead of 'Chibitalia'. Haters gonna Hate, plus I had a reason for calling him that.

Back to the video, Chibivene once again painting on a canvas, and Grandpa Rome was pleased. Instead of smiling, I do the opposite, frown. "This is why I hate Veneziano sometimes" I muttered to myself, taking one big bite to my chocolate bar. Don't get me wrong, I hate Veneziano sometimes, but not all the time. Same goes to the other characters, including Romano, but it's only natural. Back to the scene, then they laugh, talk about something, what they should do to their next family bonding, stuff like that. Then, from a distance, another child can be seen. 'It was Romano!' I thought, smiling like an idiot, not until it was zoom to him. His eyes were blank, and holding a canvas like a lifeline. It took me seconds before I realise that he was angry. Then he punches the canvas, creating a hole at the middle, before throwing it to the side, before running away.

"Well, that was something you don't always see in an episode" I said to myself, and then there is a new scene. Grandpa Rome is cooking something, then someone arrived at the door frame. "Bounjourno, Italy." he said to Veneziano, but something was not right, as he walk to his grandpa, I notice that his curl was on the top of his hair and the weird thing is, he is wearing his brother's clothes. Yes, it was Romano. But I'm confused, Rome can't seem to tell his grandsons there difference even their not twins. He asked his grandpa what was he cooking and of course Rome answer back. I'm starting to creep out because even Romano's voice change. It even sounded like his brother, but I shrugged it out, since they have the same voice actor. Then as I continue watching Rome tell "Veneziano" to wake his brother up. He nob and walk out of the kitchen. I shuddered as a scary smile plastered at Romano's face.

Then the screen was black, hearing Romano's voice once again, a Japanese text appeared and a sub saying 'It's a secret. Don't tell anybody, okay~?' Then a new seen appeared, but the room was dark, or is it a room? I can't really tell, until a door swung open and a man drop on the carpet. "Oh, it's the entrance" I said to myself one more, drink my apple juice and put it on the floor. Then someone appeared in front of him. I myself was shocked, but keep watching the video. "Oh, isn't it the Great Roman Empire..." I don't want to believe to what I'm seeing, but it was. "Ita-italy... Call fo-for help..." Rome said, but it was not Veneziano who is standing in front of him... "You can't even tell what the difference between your grandsons, old hag!" the figure shouted at him "Ro-romano?" 'well about time...' I thought to myself. The next was just utter shocking, Romano grab the sword beside his grandpa, smiling grimly. "Romano, wha-what are y-you doi-doing?" he gasped then cough on the carpet with blood. "You said you want help, right? Well then, I'll end up your misery... BY ENDING YOUR LIFE!" he then stab him on the back multiple times. Romano just stop when he was surely that the old man was dead. "To bad no one's in this house to see my masterpiece..." he smiled before walking out the entrance. Thanks to the rain outside, all the blood are wash-outs. He then an evil giggle was heard in the video.

I pause the video once more, when the screen turns black. I tried to process to what I been watching "Isn't Hetalia doesn't content any gruesome scenes?" I said to myself, still confuse to what I'm watching. "But it has the same art..." I said once more. I started to think to stop watching the video, but I'm already half way there. I sighed and start the play button instead.

As I resume the video, another white text had appeared and a sub "I also have another secret to tell you... Don't tell anybody~" then an all-grown Romano was walking in a dark hall. I notice something about him; he was holding a knife and his cloth are covered in blood. At first I'm not scared to what's happening, until I shuddered when the scene was on Romano's face. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen, that I almost drop my phone. He then chuckled darkly.

"Come out ~ you are the only one left..."

Then he kicked the first door he encounters, but nothing. He do it to the next doors he encounter but same results. Until I heard a soft gasp. Romano smiled again and searched the place, until a locker was found. Before he could open the door, it swung open and the person who is inside tried to escape. That person is non-other but his brother, Veneziano.

"Why are you running away, brother? Don't you want to play with me?" Romano catches up with his brother, who was faster than him. Veneziano can't do anything but run. He know when his brother went snap, no one can stop him, not even him. He was about to turn, when someone grab him on the hair. He yelped, his eyes widen for he know it was the end of him. Before he registered to what is happening on his surroundings, he was slammed on the wall. He groans in pain and when he open his eyes, the tears started to fall once more.

"Fratello, why are you doing this?" he hick, struggled his best to get out of his brother's grip. But it seems that the grip was too strong, that it's impossible to escape. Romano just smiled at him, laughing if possible. "Oh, you know the reason" the he slammed Veneziano on the floor, this time. He groans in pain again, louder. He open his eyes but with a hurt expression on his face. "You know, an Italian Necktie will do the trick" when he spoke, Veneziano started screaming, eyes big as possible, and crying for help. At first, I don't know what he's screaming and then I remember, the words "Italian Necktie" had an apostrophe on the sub.

"He is going to hang his brother, isn't he?" I said to myself. I tried to pause the video to search what they meant about the "Italian Necklace", but the creeping thing is, it won't allow me to. I don't know why, but I keep watching the video instead. I just shrugged at the thought and continue. As I watched, Romano put the knife on his brother's throat and slices it, vertically. Veneziano tries to struggle once more, but nothing much change. Then Romano put his finger inside his brother's throat. His brother cried in pain, until no voice is going out of his mouth and cough a lot of blood. I was disgust to what comes after, Romano pull out something, and before I realise, it's a tongue. "BULLSHIT!" I shouted.

This is very gruesome. I tried my best to tap the "x" button but nothing happened, it was like it wants me to finish it horrifying scene. After that, everything was so quiet, and then Romano chuckled again. "I killed all of them. No one is left" he said. I'm already trembling on my sofa, then he look at the screen like he look right to your very soul. "Now you know my secrets, don't try to tell anybody or you will suffer the consequences, okay~?" then he chuckle maniacally. I screamed in fear after seeing him. I throw my phone beside me and take off my headsets.

Before I know it, my mother was standing on the doorframe looking at me. "What's going on?" my mom asked. I told her everything but she didn't believe then she took my phone and look at it. "Don't touch it, mom." worried about her, but I stand corrected, my phone was at home. Nothing but my Hetalia wallpaper is to be see. I grab the phone and look at the history on browser. Then my mom said that I'm just watching too much horror movies and Hetalia, that's why I'm imagining things. Before I could speak again, my mom left me alone in the living room. I sighed and thinking that maybe she was right, but I also refuse and I know what I watch.

A week later after I watch the video, a forum saying that "Whatever, what happened, don't watch the "Special Episode" of Hetalia. We just want you guys safe" after reading that, I scroll down and look at the comments below. "So, I'm not the only one have watched that" I whispered, and read the comments. Some ask 'What it contain?' or 'Is it R-18?' but others simply asked 'why?'. There are also other insulting comments like 'They are just being selfish' and 'Is it horror? Maybe you guys are just baby enough for not watching it!' But the majority of the comments are 'They can't find that video anywhere.' and 'They just tricking us. There is no such video'. Sadly, no one has the guts to tell the contain of the video, including myself.

"I will never gonna see Hetalia the same way again" I muttered to myself, and hoping that I don't encounter like that again.

Hello LassRonan20 here. Well it's been ages the last time I post my first fic. Hehe. Anyway, I try my best to make my first ever horror story, but I don't think it's good enough. But I hope you enjoy reading.


End file.
